Infallible
by JadedHowl
Summary: There was something wrong with Light Yagami long before he got his hands on the Death Note. Something so human, so unavoidable that Light can no longer think of himself as the God of the new world. And now he must hide his humanity, his weakness from L while handcuffed to the man indefinitely. Light thought he was infallible. He thought wrong. Light/L. Sensitive subjects.


**Infallible **

**Chapter one **

It was in the beginning of 2003 when Light thought there was nothing wrong with him.

However, his obsessive observation had picked out that his daily routine had slowly but surely become interrupted with a pressure in his skull. At first he hadn't really given it much notice, passing it off as irritation, it wasn't of any importance. He had been sitting in class of his last year of high school, ignoring the inane chattering of his class mates around him, preferring to stare out of the wind and calculate the possibility of breaking both of his legs if he made a leap without breaking both of his legs.

_If an object of mass, well i'm 119 lbs so therefore I'm 53.9775kg. So if that is dropped from, we must be about 12meters up right? Yeah, that looks right, then the velocity just before impact is..._

_15.336231610144651m/s. _

_So therefore the kinetic energy just before impact is equal to... er 6347.754 J._

_But this alone does not calculate the force of impact. Duh. _

_If in we know that the distance traveled after impact is 0.1m, I'm not certain how much I would bounce of concrete... As an estimate then the impact force may be calculated using the work-energy principle...to be _

_Average impact force = F = 63477.53999999999N._

_Okay plus the fact that harder ground would mean higher impact because there is basically no give to the ground. It all depends on whether I bounce back slightly because the force would be greater because of the change in momentum. Therefore I might break just one leg. Or, er- why is my head aching so much? _

Light rubbed his forehead where the pressure was coming from, flippantly ignoring his detailed discussion with himself about whether he's break one or two legs after throwing himself out of the window to escape this mundane class.

_Does it matter really? I'd look like a lunatic, there's no need to make calculations about that... Although if I operationalised the variables I might be able to predi-_

"- Light-kun? Could you translate the next passage please?"

Light glanced around at the interruption and nodded after a slight hesitation. Standing, he pulled himself together and tried to find the passage in question.

After translating it all into perfect English he sat once more, frowning as he looked blindly at the passage again.

_Why did I hesitate? _

**_xxx_**

It was October 2003 and Light had come down from his room to take a break from his studies. As he made his way downstairs he stumbled slightly and shot a hand out to catch himself before he fell. Grasping the banister Light took a breath to still himself.

"Are you alright Light?" His father called from the living room, obviously hearing the noise Light had made when he stumbled. His heart fluttering a little he shook his head and brushed his fringe into place. Perfect.

"Yes father, I merely forgot to put the landing light on. I must be tired."

The stairs were suddenly lit with yellow and Light looked around to see Sayu grinning at him from the top of the stairs.

"There you go brother!" she said happily and thundered down the stairs, stopping to give him a peck on the cheek before continuing. Light smiled despite himself; his sister was always happily bemused at him, but his hand in her homework fueled her adoration for her older brother. Feeling a sudden rise of affection for his little sister, he snorted at her antics and followed her downstairs and made his way into the kitchen.

Sayu was happily munching on something she had scavenged from the cupboards and Light raised one brow at her, laughing when she stuck her tongue out at him. Moving over to the kettle, he flicked it on and reached up for a mug on the shelf by the sink.

"Could you pass the coffee pot please Sayu?" Light asked absently, looking at his reflection in the darkened window.

Sayu passed it to him and stated at him for a while

"You know that coffee makes your teeth yellow, don't you?"

"My teeth aren't yellow Sayu." Light sighed,

"I don't know... You do drink a lot of that stuff. Maybe it's just the lighting in here but-"

"What?!" Light asked sharply, leaning over the sink and baring his teeth so he could inspect them in his reflection. They looked white...

"I'm only teasing you Light, there's nothing wrong with your teeth." Sayu grinned at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Light stood up straight and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course there isn't, they're perfectly fine." he mumbled, hating how sulky he sounded. Sayu bounded over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest,

"My big perfect brother! Still gets upset when his little sister teases him though!"

Light pushed her away and scowled, making Sayu giggle and in turn made him smile.

"Shut up Sayu." he murmured, turning around to fill his mug with coffee powder. He lifted the kettle and poured, startled when Sayu spoke again,

"It's nice to see you smile Light, you haven't for a while."

Light turned around, hearing the sad tone to his little sister's voice,

"Sayu-"

but the kitchen was empty, his sister having gone back to the living room to sit with their parents as they watched something on the television.

Frowning and rubbing his forehead, he put the coffee back. Lifting his mug and blowing on it slightly, he took a scorching sip, ignoring the burn in his mouth. He turned away from the work surface and walked back into the living room, pausing to see what his family was watching. His father looked around at him and smiled, Light nodded and frowned when his head gave a particularly nasty throb. He rubbed his forehead again and his father's eye followed the movement.

"Are you sure you're alright son?" he asked softly,

"Yeah Dad, i'm fine, i've just got a bit of a headac-"

His head seared and Light cut himself off, something flashed white over his eyes and suddenly he dropped his coffee, flinching when it smashed on the floor.

"Light!" his father was next to him in a second,

"I'm fine. What-"

"What happened?"

"I'm- sorr-sorry, I'm tired, it must have made me clumsy." he hurried out, kneeling down and picking up the shards of the mug, apologizing to his mother as she went to get something to clean the mess up. Light ignored the weak feeling in his left arm, slowly flexing his fingers unconsciously.

"Are you sure? You don't look well." His father persisted, his voice soft, kneeling down to help him.

"I'm fine." he repeated again, standing. His father followed and patted him on the shoulder "I think I'll go and rest, I'm tired."

"Okay Light, I'll see you tomorrow." his father agreed slowly, looking concerned.

"Don't be back too late" Light replied automatically and his father grimaced.

"I'll do my best, good night son."

"Good night."

It was later in bed when Light dismissed his clumsiness, there was nothing wrong with him. Closing his eyes he rolled onto his side and took in a deep breath.

_It was nothing, there's nothing wrong with me. _

**xxx**

_December 18th 2003 _

"Light."

"Not now Ryuk, I'm thinking."

Light was pacing in his room. His father was out at work, his mother taking Sayu shopping, so he knew that he could talk to Ryuk without drawing suspicion.

"I'm being followed and I don't know by who."

"Well yes but-"

"Clearly I'm under surveillance, L probably realised that there was information leaked from the NPA. Thus, I'm not the only one under watch. That is good I suppose." Light murmured to himself, turning on his heel and pacing the length of his room again. "I need his name." he hissed.

"I can help you-"

"L want's to know if me and the others are acting suspiciously, but surely he realises that any proficient hacker can gain access to the records at the NPA. They don't necessarily have to be associated with them."

"But you are, Light."

"That's besides the point Ryuk, I'm just stating that L is making an deduction, in fact, it's more like a feeble assumption; he is unsure. Perhaps if I lay low, he'll forget about me."

Ryuk laughed from the corner of Light's room.

"What is it Ryuk?" Light asked quietly, glancing over at the Shinigami.

"You need the stalker's name, yes Light?"

"Clearly Ryuk, what are you playing at?" Light turned back to his desk and checked his draw, noting that nothing had been disturbed.

"Well I can help you."

Light looked over his shoulder at the creature, calculating the probability of his aid being a ruse.

"I thought you were an impartial God Ryuk." he asked,

"Oh I am, and don't believe for a second that I would actually help you when you asked, Light. I own you, remember."

"You do not own-"

Ryuk merely tapped his Death Note. Light stopped protesting and glared, there was nothing he could do against a God of Death. However, he was the God of the new world and he wasn't going to be tamed so easily.

"I'll stop giving you apples."

Ryuk jerked back and looked aghast,

"You wouldn't."

"I would, now stop wasting time and tell me how you can help with this guy's name."

Ryuk huffed, crossing arms over his bony chest.

"I don't feel like telling you now." he pouted moodily.

"Ryuk!" Light said sharply, becoming more and more aggravated.

"Fine, but you better get a whole bowl of apples this time, and none of them for your family, I want all of them!"

"Deal."

"Well actually, a deal was what I was going to offer you." Ryuk laughed, clutching at what Light could only guess was his stomach.

"What do you mean?" Light questioned quietly, eyes wary.

"I can give you the ability to see that man's name and life span. In fact, I can give you the ability to see _everyone's _life span."

Light spun on his heel, indignant in his anger,

"What?! And you didn't think that it was important to mention this sooner?!" he yelled, fists clenched at his sides, _how dare he?! _

"I'm an impartial God Light, you said it yourself."

Light rubbed at his forehead and let his eyes close for a second. Sighing loudly, he let his hand drop and he looked back at the Shinigami.

"What's the catch?"

Ryuk laughed again, wheezing at him, eyes glinting.

"So clever Light, none before were this clever."

"Well?"

And suddenly Ryuk was in Light's face, an inch from his nose, making him flinch away from him in shock.

"Half of your lovely lifespan, oh so clever Light."

Light frowned, looking away and schooling his features so that he didn't look as uncomfortable as he felt with the proximity of the Shinigami.

"No, out of the question. It's not worth it." he said finally, his tone firm.

"But Light, you could know everyone's name with one glance-"

"No- my life is too precious for such th-"

"What about L's name, what if you meet him, huh Light? You've helped your Father with cases before haven't you?"

Light hesitated, but only for a fraction of a second.

"The probability of meeting L is extremely low, seeing as he doesn't let anyone close. It's unlikely and therefore I will not throw half of my life away to you."

"Hmmm."

"It's not like you won't get it one day Ryuk, you are, after all, the one who will write my name in your Death Note."

"And doesn't that just give you chills Light?" Ryuk chuckled, moving away from Light's face and over to the other side of the room.

"Hardly- " and suddenly white flashed across his eyes and there was a heavy pressure in his skull, making Light cry out, shocked. "AH!"

His vision swam and then Light realised with sudden clarity that he was on the floor, his arms out in front of him to protect his head. He didn't really register that Ryuk was laughing slowly at him from above instead he groaned and turned over, putting his arms underneath his torso and pushing down to get to his feet, but his left arm gave out and he collapsed back to the floor again.

_What is happening to me? No- I- I'm just exhausted. Ever since L joined the case I've had to be on my toes at all times. It's just that- plus I had a very light breakfast this morning and I probably didn't drink enough._

_Yeah- that's it. _

_There's nothing wrong with me, there can't be. _

"Human's are so _interesting_!"

**xxx**

_7th April 2004 _

Light felt incredible, exhausted, but incredible none the less. Moving away from the large crowd that had gathered around the Tennis courts at To-Oh University, Light grabbed at his water bottle and drank the entire contents. Wiping his brow he then glanced over at his rival; L. He was still standing at the net where Light had shook hands with him, he didn't look tired, but there was a slight indentation in his brow that let Light know that he was annoyed at being beaten.

_I hope this is some sort of ironic foreshadowing L, because now that you've revealed yourself to me, it won't be long before I can destroy you completely. _

Light straightened his collar and looked down, noticing that his laces on his left shoe were loose and so he knelt down to tighten them, sighing contently when he stood again. L was still watching him but Light couldn't find it in him to get annoyed at his complete disregard of social norms. He'd beaten the smug detective and that's all that mattered in that moment when Light met the other man's gaze and let a smirk tug at his lips.

He turned away and walked to the changing rooms, rubbing at his forehead and allowing a smile to dominate his features.

It was ten minutes later that Light wasn't feeling so smug.

He'd showered; relishing in the feeling of being clean again, changed and was just putting on his shirt when pain blossomed from his skull, the sheer agony hitting him like a train.

"AH!"

And then he was falling forwards, his head colliding with the lockers and making him stumble backwards. Clutching at his head he suddenly felt very weak, and in the back of his mind he briefly panicked about being found in this state, but after a wave of dizzying pain Light couldn't care less. His vision flashed and his legs went out from underneath him. The last thought he had before fainting was how humiliating it was that he didn't even have his shirt on properly.

**xxx**

"Light-kun?"

...

"Light-kun, wake up."

...

"Light-kun needs to tell me what what is wrong with him."

...

It was dark and his skull was throbbing. Distantly Light was aware that there was a voice from above him, but he couldn't muster the energy to comprehend what it was saying. He shifted, groaning slightly, frowning at the funny taste in his mouth and wondering why he was so uncomfortable.

"_Light!_"

Oh, right.

His eyes flickered open and he was met with a large pair of dark eyes, about a centimeter away from the end of his nose.

"Wha-gah!"

There, leaning over him, was L.

"Clearly whatever made Light-kun fall unconscious has scrambled his brain." L said, smirking slightly, his glazed eyes taking in Light with a hint of amusement.

"Ryuzaki, could you move back plea-"

"Why was Light-kun unconscious when I found him?"

Internally Light growled. Clearly this man had no concept of personal space.

Sitting up he frowned when the other man didn't move back, in fact Light now felt more uncomfortable than before. Pushing back so that he was further away from the man he answered,

"I forgot to have lunch, the tennis must have made me overly tired."

"No, that's not it."

Brows raised, Light stared at the man,

"No? What do you mean no?"

Ryuzaki nibbled on his thumb, his eyes boring into him, analysis.

"I mean that Light-kun is lying, which only makes the real reason as to why he lost consciousness all the more intriguing."

Light couldn't help himself, he spluttered,

"I am _not _lying!"

"Yes you are." Ryuzaki's tone cool. Light flushed at the sudden change in address, feeling strange now that the other man was directly referring to him, rather than in the third person. It felt much more personal.

"Look Ryuzaki-" Light sighed, tucking his legs underneath him and straightening up slowly, rubbing at the front of his head slightly, "- I don't particularly understand why my explanation isn't good enough for you-"

"Maybe because it's a lie-"

"-but I must be getting on my way, I need to return home to study." he continued, ignoring the man's interruption.

"Of course, but not before you explain yourself."

Light turned and tried to keep a cap on his anger,

"And why should I have to do that? You have no authority to demand that of me!"

Ryuzaki just continued to bite his thumb, his black eyes trained on his.

"Because I consider Light-kun my friend and therefore one of my occupational tasks of that title is to seek explanations when Light-kun is unwell."

Light didn't miss the return to the third person and he was sure he knew why the other man had done so. Telling him that he thought of Light as his friend was supposed to make him lower his guard, however, if he knew Light well enough, he knew that he wasn't stupid, which made Light question as to why the other had made this move. Was it to get him to respond to the other man differently? Did he think that Light was disorientated from the fainting spell that he wouldn't notice the subtle changes in the way he talked to him? Either way, Light wasn't fooled by this act.

"Well then Ryuzaki, as you are so knowledgeable on the position of 'friend' then you would know that one friend would never force something from another, right?"

"I can understand that concept, Light-kun. However I am not one to follow the norm, especially when it comes to social interactions."

"Clearly." Light bit out,

"I apologise, I did not mean to upset Light-kun." Ryuzaki said blandly, his lips curling up at the sides. Light inwardly sighed,

"No need to apologise Ryuzaki- I am rather tired." the other man nodded slightly and his eyes flickered, taking in his entire form before briefly glancing behind him at the rest of the changing room.

The slight pause in the conversation was broken by Ryuzaki's phone ringing. He kept his eyes on Light as he fished it out of his baggy jeans and held it between two fingers, as if it was going to infect him. He brought it to his ear,

"Yes?"

Light took the time to take in the other man properly. He didn't look remotely flushed after their intense tennis match, even his hair looked as normal as ever- despite it being a wild mane around his face. His hair was pitch black like his eyes and Light briefly wondered whether it was thick and coarse as it looked.

"I understand, I will be with you shortly."

L's words broke Light out of his inspection of the other man and he couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed.

"Unfortunately I will have to break off this conversation a little earlier than desired. I have other matters to attend to."

"Of course." Light nodded, keeping his expression clear of any relief from the fact that he could avoid this whole situation for a while. L bit his thumb again and turned; sloughing out of the male changing rooms and out of sight. Light frowned after the other man. He had been found in a compromising position, he had looked _weak. _Light despised that the other man had seen him without his tight guard up, it annoyed him to no end that the other man was clearly trying to find a way to figure out this anomaly and link it to the Kira case. Light had no doubt that was what the other man was doing.

A couple of short minutes later Light realised that his shirt was still open and he felt all the blood rush to his face in mortification.

**xxx**

**Um, Hi. So yeah, I probably shouldn't be starting an entirely new story with all the work I've got from OofR the Rewrite plus the work I have now that I've started University! But anyway, here it is. I've had the desire to write something for this fandom ever since I finally made myself sit down and watch the entire anime over this summer. Yeah I know. Where have I been? Well I'm now officially in love with the fandom and it's characters. My fav two are Light and L, if you couldn't already tell. So- here's my plot bunny written out in full. I have no idea if this is going to continue on, but I know that if it does- it won't be a one shot. Duh. Anyway! Let me know what you think! I always appreciate feedback on anything i've worked on, so click that review button! **

**JadedHowl. **


End file.
